There is disclosed in German utility model number 8423776, such an instrument for holding surgical needles, in which the jaws are double cranked so that an instrument is usable, in practice, only for endoscopic rectal surgery, since jaws so formed cannot be passed through a conventional trocar sleeve for other endoscopic surgery, especially laparoscopy.